Invisible
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: A League of Extrordainary Gentlemen fic. SkinnerMina romance


Invisible  
  
A LXG fic  
  
Rating: high R  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Pairing: Mina Harker/Rodney Skinner  
  
Summary: When I saw LXG I immediately fell for Mina. Vampress, kick-ass fighter, and a hot body? Who wouldn't? I also really like Skinner. I would love to be invisible. This is a fic concerning the two of them and some ickness. Would be NC-17, but since FF.net has banned that, I am forced to do the typical wandering camera move employed in PG movies.  
I am implying that Mina and Skinner have known each other for longer that they let on. Ookiness ensues. Also, OOC and some violence.  
  
AN: I OWN NOTHING! Go away and leave me aloooone! (sniff)  
  
*&^&*  
  
THE NAUTILUS  
  
Mina Harker sat brushing flakes of blood from her hair, everything was silent as she set down the camelhair brush and pulled out her journal and began to write the days events in its cream coloured pages. Her pen scratching was the only noise in the silent room. That's when she felt the hand moving up her stomach, caressing her breast and stroking her hair.  
  
"Skinner...?" she asked the room.  
  
"Yeah?" replied his rough Cockney accent.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Couldn't get away."  
  
"Don't give me that, you're invisible." she pouted.  
  
She heard him laugh and felt his hand in hers, pulling her twards the bed.  
  
"Oh now you-" she started, he cut her off with and invisible kiss.  
  
She groaned into his mouth and allowed herself to be swept off her feet.  
  
(AN: An here's the infamous wandering camera shot)  
  
Hours later she lay next to him. Her head appeared to be resting in midair, but he was real enough. An invisible hand was stroking her hair and she could see the indentation he made in the bed.  
  
"Why do I put up with you? I have Dorian and Tom and I have to shack up with you?" she teased, laughing.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Skinner?"  
  
"Yeah." replied the voice, which seemed sad.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What's wrong?" she persisted.  
  
He sighed and she felt him getting up, she sat upright, staring at the space in front of her.  
  
"Exactly that. I'm nothing. Nothing to you... Nothing to nobody..."  
  
"I thought we'd gone through this?!" Mina growled angrily.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"You were with Gray." he said softly.  
  
"Oh god..." she pressed a hand to her mouth. "You didn't-"  
  
"No, not everything. I left before he could..."  
  
A coat was thrown onto invisible shoulders. The fedora placed carefully as the coat turned to leave.  
  
"Skinner..." Mina called to him.  
  
The coat paused. Mina got up and walked to where the coat had stopped. She was suddenly very hungry.  
  
"Mina, I..."  
  
Mina suddenly grabbed at the coat, feeling her fingers connecting with warm human flesh, though invisible, felt her face morph. She lowered her mouth until she could feel his throat.  
  
"Mina! No!" he cried as she ripped into his shoulder.  
  
She heard him, through her blood lust, cry out in pain. Her mind cleared a little, but still she fed, hot blood pumping into her mouth. All at once she let him go, he fell to the floor, blood pooling out around his left shoulder.  
  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry!"  
  
She could hear him, breathing hard, a single moan of pain escaping him. He crawled away, away from her, from the room.  
  
Mina Harker fell to the floor and shed a single bloody tear for the betrayal she had committed.  
  
*&^&*  
  
The Castle  
(You know, that scene where Skinner gets burnt. I'm changing it, Mina shows up randomly)  
  
Skinner lay shivered on the burlap sacks, trying to make the pain go away. Every inch of his body hurt from the burns. Sawyer was standing over him.  
  
"Shouldn't have played with matches." Skinner mumbled deliriously.  
  
"Skinner?!" came a velvety feminine voice.  
  
"Ah... Mina, your just in time to enjoy the show..." he slurred.  
  
"Oh god Skinner..." she moaned, surveying the damage.  
  
"See, we're all going to watch the Invisible Man die. Won't that be fun?" hysteria edging in his voice.  
  
She knelt beside him and slid her arm underneath his blistered shoulders. He was shivering violently and his teeth were chattering.  
  
"Nice you know..." he mumbled.  
  
"What's nice Skinner?" Mina asked distractedly.  
  
"I get to die, right here, in your arms..." he laughed joylessly. "I'd rather be eaten... Like on Nemo's ship." he giggled again.  
  
Mina looked up at Tom.  
  
"Tom, go get help."  
  
Sawyer left them alone in the silence. Skinner's half burnt hand came up to tangle in Mina's hair.  
  
"I love you..." he whispered faintly.  
  
"Hang on Skinner, you're not going to die on me now."  
  
"No, not just yet.... Just a few more minutes..."  
  
His skin was hot under her hand, the fire had done its damage and now he would pay the price for protecting the Yank.  
  
The burning sensation was gone, now he was numb, numb and sore at the same time. Mina looked up and saw Sawyer returning. The young man looked sad.  
  
"Quartermain's dead..." the boy said.  
  
Mina looked at him sharply.  
  
"Help me get him outside." she ordered.  
  
Sawyer slid an arm under Skinner's other shoulder, grabbed the invisible man's coat and the three left the castle.  
  
(*&^)  
  
Africa  
  
Quartermain was dead. What was left of the league stood around his grave, paying their last respects to the once great explorer. Mina stood by Skinner, half holding him up. She shed a few tears for Quartermain, then left with the Invisible Man.  
  
"You's better not pull a stunt like you did ever again." she hissed, half teasing, half serious.  
  
"Never again. So long as you keep your teeth to yourself my freaky darling."  
  
She laughed and together, they made their way to the Nautilus, ready for a new day, and a new adventure.  
  
*&^&*  
  
Well? What do you think? Please R/R. I'll give you a cookie! Please! Don't make me beg now! 


End file.
